


peter shaw: affecionate drunk

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [37]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Alcohol, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Public Display of Affection, Tumblr Prompt, ein bisschen zumindest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Peter war betrunken. Skinny war sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, wie er das in der knappen Stunde, seit sie die Bar betreten hatten, geschafft hatte, aber Peter war eindeutig betrunken. Und ehe er es sich versah, hatte Peter sich an ihn geschmiegt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	peter shaw: affecionate drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> prompt: “wait, no, don’t take kissing away from me.” + Peter/Skinny
> 
> inspiriert von [diesem](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/189777897247/merlinsprat-heres-a-little-story-of-gadoua) post  
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/630513775319089152/7-von-den-fluffgeneral-prompts-mit-skinny)

Peter war betrunken. Skinny war sich zwar nicht ganz sicher, wie er das in der knappen Stunde, seit sie die Bar betreten hatten, geschafft hatte, aber Peter war eindeutig betrunken.

Die letzten Minuten hatte Peter mit irgendeinem Bekannten am Tresen gestanden, während Skinny in einer Ecke mit Mike alte Geschichten austauschte, doch jetzt quetschte er sich neben Skinny auf die ohnehin schmale Bank.

Ehe Skinny es sich versah, hatte Peter sich an ihn geschmiegt und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.

Und das war wirklich alles, was er wissen musste, um sich sicher zu sein, dass Peter betrunken war. Denn auch wenn Peter generell dazu neigte, seine Zuneigung deutlich zu machen (fast etwas zu sehr, für Skinnys Geschmack), normalerweise hielt er sich damit zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit zurück.

Aber wenn er betrunken war, wurde er sehr, sehr anhänglich.

Meistens, und vor allem, wenn er selbst ebenfalls betrunken war, fand Skinny das extrem niedlich.

Heute war er allerdings fast nüchtern, und sich Mikes dämlichen Grinsen auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber nur allzu bewusst.

„Peter.“ Skinny versuchte, den Namen wie eine Warnung klingen zu lassen, aber offenbar kam die nicht bei Peter an, der fortfuhr, sein Gesicht gegen Skinnys Hals zu drücken.

Mike grinste immer noch so bescheuert.

Seufzend nahm Skinny einen Schluck von seinem Bier und schob Peters Kopf mit der anderen Hand weg.

Mit großen Augen sah Peter ihn an.

Und sobald Skinny die Hand wieder senkte, hatte er den nächsten Kuss auf der Wange.

Mike gab sich inzwischen gar keine Mühe mehr, sich das Lachen zu verkneifen.

Daran änderte auch der mörderische Blick nichts, den Skinny ihm über den Tisch hinweg zuwarf.

Erneut schob Skinny Peter weg. „Kein Knutschen mehr heute Abend“, ordnete er an. Er gab sich Mühe, die Stimme gesenkt zu halten, aber so, wie Mike fast von seinem Stuhl fiel, war es wohl nicht leise genug gewesen.

Peter gab ein enttäuschtes Geräusch von sich, und als Skinny ihm einen Blick zuwarf, schaute er schon wieder so übertrieben verletzt, dass Skinny nicht wusste, ob er nachgeben oder ihm ein Taxi rufen und ihn nach Hause schicken sollte.

„Neeeeeein“, machte Peter, „nimm mir das nicht weg!“

Skinny sah ihn einen Moment an, dann seufzte er resigniert und wandte sich wieder seinem Bier zu.

Mit einem zufriedenen Geräusch drückte Peter ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange.

Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte Skinny das Bedürfnis, ihn hier und jetzt zusammen zu falten und so zu fesseln, dass er nicht mal mehr den kleinen Finger rühren konnte.

Dann fiel ihm etwas besseres ein.

Diesmal wandte er den Kopf, bis er in Peters Ohr flüstern konnte, denn seine nächsten Worte waren definitiv _nicht_ für Mikes Ohren bestimmt.

„Wenn du dich benimmst“, sagte er leise, „nehm ich dich nachher mit zu mir und wir können die ganze Nacht vögeln. Wenn du dich nicht benimmst, ruf ich dir n Taxi und du fährst nach Hause. Überlegs dir.“

Das schien bei Peter anzukommen, denn sofort verschränkte er die Hände, die sich bereits auf Skinnys Bein und unter sein T-Shirt geschlichen hatten, in seinem Schoß und setzte sich brav aufrecht neben Skinny. Eine Röte kroch sein Gesicht empor, die absolut nichts mit dem Alkohol zu tun hatte, und Skinny grinste zufrieden.

Als er sich wieder umwandte, beobachtete Mike sie neugierig.

„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?“, wollte er wissen.

„Das geht dich nen Scheiß an“, gab Skinny freundlich zurück, „Du amüsierst dich hier schon genug auf meine Kosten.“

Das schien Mike einzuleuchten, und er bohrte nicht weiter nach, also nutzte Skinny die Gelegenheit, das Gespräch da fortzusetzen, wo Peter sie unterbrochen hatte.

Eigentlich hatte er nur noch sein Bier austrinken und dann nach Hause gehen wollen, doch aus keinem anderen Grund, als dass er Peter ärgern wollte, stimmte er zu, als Mike anbot, noch eine Runde auszugeben.

Außerdem tat es Peter vielleicht ganz gut, wenn zumindest ein bisschen Alkohol sein System wieder verließ, bevor sie ins Bett gingen.

Einmal versuchte Peter, ihn zum Aufbruch zu drängen, doch ein Blick von Skinny überzeugte ihn schnell davon, lieber geduldig zu bleiben.

Schließlich machten sie sich aber doch auf den Weg, Skinny hatte ein Taxi gerufen – er hatte keine Lust, jetzt noch zu fahren und ausnahmsweise stand es ganz gut um seine Finanzen – und als sie eingestiegen waren, sagte er: „So, jetzt darfst du wieder.“

Er hatte den Satz kaum beendet, als Peter auch schon auf seinem Schoß saß und ihn hungrig küsste.


End file.
